Duo Exercitus
by yoga5631
Summary: Tanya have only been the only super being in this world, but what happen if another person from the real world enter the same world but with different allegiance?
1. Chapter 1

**So first Youjo Senki fanfic. There are something I like to make clear: First off, I don't know what the hell my brain was thinking when I type this fanfic. Second, I haven't read any of the LN because of time but did get a quick recap from the wikia (God bless wikia) so I know some of the important bit of it, so forgive me if there is a mistake within this fanfic**

 **Line Break!**

Chapter I  
Introduction & A new World

A young man with a school uniform walk through the crowded city. He felt a drop of water on his face. He looked to the sky and scoffed "couldn't pick a better time, couldn't you?" he said as he pull out an umbrella. He grab his phone and a pair of headphones, he set a song to play and put the headphones on max.

He continued to walk pass the people as the rain started falling. He continue walking until he stops and look around as he faintly heard people screaming. He turns around and see people shouting at him telling him to look to his left. He look to his left to be greeted by a coming truck inches away from his faces. He close his eyes waiting for the impact. To his surprise, he do not feel anything.

He open his eyes to see that everything freeze before him like a stopped animation

"What is this? Did I just accidently activated My stand?"

He try to move his body to found out he cannot move. "Doesn't looks like it..."

" _Two at the same time? What is this world coming to?"_

"Who said that?" he said trying to find the source of the voice. He glance toward the crowd and see one of the men stare at him with a pair dead eyes

" _Have humanity these days lose all of their faith on their creator?"_

He observe of the situation and finally realize his situation "oh, I see…. Are you supposed to be God?"

" _Indeed... tell me, why don't you have faith in me?"_

Hearing that question he chuckled "why should I have faith in you?" his eyes suddenly turn serious "Your existence are just ways of people to explain something they don't understand."

" _But haven't I done enough miracle to make you believe in me?"_

He laughed silently "what miracle? My life have been nothing but misery from the first day I was old enough to walk. Moreover, I cannot accept the fact that something like you exist, human have been in this world for a long time and committed many atrocities during our time in this world and you just sit in your little throne or whatever you have up there and watched rather than doing anything!"

He struggles and move his finger to point at him "Where is the mercy and power that you are famous for?!. The one where you could heal the blind, the cripple and even raise the dead! Because I'm sure that it's all just bullshit made up to make us believe in something that we can't even see or touch!"

" _So this is how much humanity have lost their faith, you are just the same as the other one.."_

You scoff "so now what? Aren't you suppose to take me to heaven or something?" he ask

" _No…Heathens like you need to be punished… Maybe I should send you to where I sent that other person... Yes that would work."_

"Other person? Wait, wait hang on a second!"

" _ **Try to live as long as you can….."**_

"Where are you sending me?!"

" _ **If you die again…."**_

"Hey! Hang on a second!"

" _ **There will be no second reincarnation."**_

He don't have time to react as time started to continue and he felt the full force of the truck on his skull and then everything went black

 **Line break!**

He slowly open his eyes

"What? Where am I?"

His vision become clearer as a nun seems to be spoon-feeding him "what?" He slowly raise his hand to see it was chubby and small like baby arms "Baby arms?"

"Now, now Olivia come and eat your food…"

"O-O-Olivia?!" he turned his head around to look and found a mirror with a white haired baby with Brown eyes staring back at him.

"I-is that me?! W-W-What is this?!"

He open his mouth to complain but only to feel his tongue felt limp and started to cry

 **Line break!**

 **7 years later…**

A grown up Olivia sit below a tree and started to make conclusion "It's been 7 years that I have been here. After gaining my common sense I finally able to assess my situation with these few major points"

"First, is the fact that I'm a girl with the name Olivia Vernier, and that I was abandoned by my parents. The sisters told me they found me outside of the orphanage one night"

"Second, I seem to be in an alternate universe of my world's history, instead of machines, this world was run mostly with magic. According to what I read that the magic here is commonly used for military purpose in form of special units called Mages."

"Third, is that I live in a country by the name of Francois Republic. Who is currently at war with another country called the Empire over a small piece of land. It seem they are the alternate version of France and Germany of my world with a slight alteration. And this help the fact that the language here is much more complex and harder to write than the modern world"

"Fourth, if this 'God' is telling the truth, then that means there are someone like me in this world. If they enter this world the same way as I did, there are big chances that they would be the same age as me in this life. I should try to meet with them to survive in here, but I also have to think the possibility that they are hostile… in any case I should either kill or avoid them"

"And finally, I can conclude that running with a dress is the most frustrating thing to do. I wonder how the girls in my world do it all the time without falling…"

Olivia stop her train of thoughts when she thinks about the last point "on second thought that last one wasn't neither useful nor important. Now is to think about my next step, I could not apply for a job anywhere due to my current age and the fact that I am a girl, in times where gender equality wasn't even a concept yet."

She sighs and look at the sky and sighed "This not good. Not good at all…." She mutter. "And the fact that no one want to adopt me is also a big problem" she said resting her head on the tree. She stood up and walk back to the orphanage.

 **Line break!**

It was noon by the time she get back, She's walking to the door but was surprised when the door open on itself and 3 man walk out from the orphanage, one of them is wearing a military outfit while the other two is wearing a lab coat carrying a device in each hand. One of them turn toward one of the sister and open his mouth

"Thank you for your time, sister."

" _Military men? Why were they here?"_

After the man said that, he pass through Olivia and walk away

"There you are, Olivia. Come in dinner is almost ready"

 **Inside**

She slowly grab a piece of bread, sits down on one of the chair, and quietly ask other children next to her "why were those military men doing here?"

The kid shrugged "they come here to put some kind of device to the older boys."

"Oh, I see. Thank you" she thanked with a cheap smile

" _Military men don't usually go for a simple "medical checkup" even if it were I'm pretty sure that it doesn't need someone from the military to come with them. The only reason is that they are looking for recruit to join their army. They must be either desperate or losing the war to look for recruits at such a young age"_

"Did you hear anything particular from what they were saying?" she asked taking a bite form her piece of bread

"I forgot…. My memory is blurry because I'm hungry…"

" _Is he seriously asking for a bribe?!"_

Olivia snaps her bread and give it to the kid, which responded with a smile "now I remember, they said about coming back in a few years to pick the kids they picked"

"I see"

" _Yes, it may not be the brightest idea but it's still better than living here, also I heard soldiers get better treatment from the government to make them stay in good shape both psychical and mentally, but I doubt they will let girls join the army. I have to think of a solution for it."_ he slowly turn to see her white long hair

 **Later that night….**

"There we go. It seems this is close enough…." She said tending her hair, which is now short, he stare at the mirror in front of him "congratulations me, I have officially become a Bifauxnen…."

 **A/N : Bifauxnen = reverse trap (female - male, you get the point…)**

She slowly sneak out of the orphanage, once she is outside. She turn around one more time "goodbye and thank you for everything…." She mutter before running away from the orphanage

Little did she know a certain blonde-haired girl is also making a move in the empire

 **Line break!**

 **And… I am done! Once again thank you so much for reading this stupid idea of mine, no I seriously do not know what I was thinking when I make this… and sorry if there is a lot of grammar error along the way. I'm not very good at them…**

 **A/N: 10/11/2017 9:26. Edited for reasons…**

 **Oh iya kalo ada indo yang ngebaca ini fanfic. Terima kasih banyak yah**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank Genshadow for pointing the mistakes at the last chapter. His review really helps me found out what was wrong and not.**

 **and sorry if it's not in the highest quality. life have been busy lately**

* * *

Chapter II  
School Life

 **1920 4** **th** **October  
Officer Cadet School, Parisii**

2 officer stare at a boy in front of them wanting to join the military. "I'm sorry but we can't accept children to join us. Besides you are young, come back when you ar-"

"I know that is odd for someone at my age to join the military But I want to serve my country and win the war! Please let me prove myself!" she said with the deepest voice she can get

The two-officer look at each other and sigh "very well then, but first we need to check your magical residue. He said as his partner when ahead and put the magic aptitude device on her. She put on the helmet and the officer turn it on and see the meter for measuring. The device seem to be working like a Geiger meter.

At first there are slow beeping when suddenly the meter when up until it reach max; the 2-officer mouth was gaping with surprise before turning off the machine "can you please wait here?" one of them said when he signals his partner outside and both of them left her alone in the room

* * *

The 2 recruiter dial a number on the telephone and dial a number

"Is there any reason for you to call?"

"We found an _inhabituel_ "

The line was silence before the voice speak again

"Are you sure?"

"Oiu, we are sure… but he's a child, can we let him in?"

The voice from the other phone line sighs, "I understand your concern but the skirmish on the Rhine is going to be successful, but we to need to prepare for the empire counter attack, so we need all mages that we got in order to prepare ourselves, give them the conscription paper"

They both let out a sigh and put the telephone back

* * *

She waited for about 20 minutes before the 2 officer came back with a piece of paper "What is your name?" they ask

"Olivier Vernier!"

They both look at each other before nodding writing her fake name on the paper which contain the Francois seal "Welcome to the Military, Olivier.." he said giving her the paper

She took the paper and salutes "thank you, sir!"

"I will show you where you will be staying"

* * *

 **Dormitory Building**

" _Great, now that I'm in. I should have access to clean water and good food, but I also have to consider the possibility of me being send off to war is also very concerning and also add to the fact that the upper high officer are very reluctant to let me join due to my age, thankfully my magic aptitude is enough to convince them. Getting a position on the rear is also impossible, judging by their reaction"_

The Officer stop when they reach a room "this will be your room." He said opening the door

She walks in to see three other cadets talking to each other before noticing them. "hello gentleman, this is Olivier Vernier. He will be sharing rooms with you…"

She put on a fake smile "it is nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get along.."

One of them stood up "Romuald Pomeroy"

"Jean-Paul Fournier…."

"Edmond Carrell. Nice to meet you too"

"Carrell, could you please show Monsieur Vernier around the school?"

"Yes sir!" he turn to Olivia "follow me please"

Olivia follows him. The officer peek back to see them disappear to a corner

"If I may ask, sir why is there a kid in the military? Is the situation on the front that bad?" Romauld asked

"No, not yet but the higher up fear that after we occupy the Rhine. the empire will then focus their attention to us. that's why they want more mages before that happens to give us a fighting chance"

"But why do we have to resort to children? I thought we fought to keep them safe," Jean said

"Believe it or not, we didn't force him to join. He volunteer himself to join. And his status as an _Inhabituel_ makes him a valuable asset to the republic"

"He's an _Inhabituel?!"_

"Yes, I can't believe it myself, for such young age to have such potential. Which is why I want you to keep an eye on him. He maybe talented but he is still a kid so I want you to report to me if anything happen to him, tell this to private Carell too,understood?"

They both nod silently

 **A few weeks later…  
Classroom**

" _The studies in the school was easy. They only teach you about chain of commands and tactics. I have to say it was easier than the modern Japanese school curriculum that I studied."_

"Vernier!"

She quickly stood up

"You are ordered to destroy an enemy battalion. You only have a battalion of mages in your command. What do you do in this situation?"

"Quick question how the weather is at the moment?"

"Let's just say it was cloudy"

"Split the battalion into 4 teams and use the clouds as cover to attack the enemy from all direction. Disorienting them with fear and confusion and then use the opportunity to finish them"

"Very good. On to the next lesson…"

 **2 months later  
shooting Range**

" _The gun were much heavier than I thought. It feel like I'm trying to lift a barbell"_

Olivia with her room mates are doing a competition "remember the one who shoot the farthest have to treat everyone for a drink" Edmond said

"Whatever you say, Carell" Romuald said aiming his gun and pulling the trigger

His shot landed on the corner of the target "damn it" he cursed making Edmond laugh "watch and learn." He said aiming the gun. He pull the trigger and the bullet completely miss the target leaving him dumbfounded while Romuald was snickering while patting his back "looks like you're going to go bankrupt tonight" he whisper to his ear still smirking

Edmond lower his head in defeat as Jean aim with his rifle and it landed near the middle of it "my aim is getting better…"

"Vernier! Your turn!" Romuald called

He walk toward a stall with a rifle in her hands

" _Heh, this will be easy or as the western people usually says a 'Piece of cake' "_

She quietly aim the gun at the target and put her finger on the trigger. She smirks

BANG!

Because of her body and age, the recoil of the gun was too much for her and the stock ends up hitting her in the face knocking her back and dropping the Rifle. She soon realize her nose is bleeding and a big bruise in the middle of her forehead

" _Well that was embarrassing"_

"Vernier, are you ok?" Edmond asked

She look toward Edmond holding her nose "I'm okay… I'm just need to go to the infirmary"

"You want me to accompany you?"

"No, you don't need to, I can go there myself." she said as she walk away

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Ah it's probably nothing. The nurse will have him healed in no time," Romuald said

Jean nodded before looking at the target. "Jean? What's wrong?" Edmond asked

He silently look at the target, which now have a bullet hole in the middle of it "I can't believe I lost to a boy"

* * *

 **Infirmary**

Olivia enter the room greeted by a dark haired girl

The nurse looks at Olivia bleeding nose "let me guess. Recoil accident?"

"Oui."

The nurse laugh, pulling a chair "here, sit" she said grabbing medicine from a medical kit

Olivia quietly sit down as the nurse treated her bleeding nose and her bruise

"I seriously don't understand why a kid like you are in the military, did they conscript you?"

She grunt in pain before answering "no, I volunteer to join"

The nurse seem to be staring at her with a confused look before tending her again "you kids are weird, you should be at home with your parents and do what kids usually do"

"Sorry, but I have no parents. I was raised in an orphanage," Olivia answered

The nurse seem to stop before starting to put a bandage on her forehead "I'm so sorry."

"Oh no. It's okay, you didn't know." She said smiling

The Nurse put the cotton in her nose to stop the bleeding "there, all done!" after she is done she observe Olivia face

"Is there something wrong?" she asked

"Oh, it's nothing. For a moment I though you are a girl"

"Eh?"

Olivia started to sweat and nervous _"Damn it, did she notice? I thought I cover myself pretty well…."_

"But it was probably just my imagination, maybe because you remind me so much of my little sister" she said

Olivia let out a mental sigh of relief _"that was close. I though she will call me out"_

"My name is Lise Cailloux. Nice to meet you"

"Olivier Vernier, nice to meet you too"

"What a cute name…" she said pinching her cheeks

"Please stop that…"

A knock come from the door and a joyful Romuald appear "hey Vernier, are you done yet? We are going to the Bar"

"Looks like I have to go. Thank you, Mrs. Cailloux." She said walking to the door with her patched nose

"Try to be more careful next time," she said waving her hands

* * *

 **Cafe**

"I thought you were going to treat us to a bar." Romuald said drinking his drink

"If I took you to the bar. Olivier here won't be able to join us wouldn't he?" Edmond answer slyly

Romuald scoffed "you are just using that for an excuse!"

"What did you order, Olivier?"

A Waiter come to them and put a glass of milk and a cup of tea" Here are your order monsieur"

"Merci" she said. The three cadets stare at Olivia who quietly put the milk into the tea and stir it with a spoon before drinking it. She notices this "what?"

"You are a weird kid..."

* * *

 **Finally! This chapter is finished. The gun recoil part above is because it happened to me once XD**

 **Short story. My uncle have a rifle, try to shoot a fox with it, and come back with a broken nose and a bruise. Fun fact: it is not a pleasant experience…**

 **Also about the milk tea part. Yea I was like "fuck it! Put it in" so sorry if that does not make any sense or lore-friendly during the time.**

 **Edit Note:**

 **many thanks to genshadow for pointing out some of the mistakes**

 **Subsurvivor : Yes, it was a Jojo reference in chapter one and he was joking at the moment. so just ignore that little tidbit. sorry for the confusion!**

 **Guest: whoops, my bad**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the constant delete and reupload. it won't happen again (hopefully)**

* * *

Chapter III  
Deployment

* * *

 **1921 8th June  
Officer Cadet School, Parisii**

" _After a few months I have grown accustomed to this school. The most interesting lesson to me is flying, so they use something called the computation gems, which amplifies your magic energy to give you all kind of spells to use, with the most useful one being the ability to fly"_

Olivia laughing madly from the joy "This is so much fun!" Olivia yelled flying through the sky

" _Ok, I admit it was a little bit too fun"_

"He is really having fun isn't he?" Romuald asked

"of course he is, you don't remember how enthusiastic he is for flying lesson these past few days?" Edmond asked

"Maybe too excited.." Jean-Paul said

 **Meanwhile..**

The flying instructor is watching them fly from the ground but stops when he notice someone is walking closer to him. "Captain Bientôt! How can I help you?"

"I'm just here to see the _Inhabituel_ "

Severin then look and the sky to see Olivier who was flying joyfully on the sky

"I assume he's the _Inhabituel?"_

"Yes, he is quick at learning. He was just started flying merely days ago and yet he already flying like an expert mage"

He watch as Olivia flies around with a smile "for such young individual to have that much potential in him…"

" _He could be our key in ending this war.."_

"Is something the matter, Captain?"

He sighed, "It's nothing, back to duty." He said walking away

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **1923** , **1st August**

" _After about 2 years of training in the school, it's finally time for graduation. However, sadly my worst fear come true, both the republic and the Federation declare war on the Empire. This really put me in a tight spot. It seems that I inadvertently throw myself into an iron maiden when I joined the military"_

They sit on the café drinking their drinks on order to celebrate their graduation but instead of cheering, it was silence "You know this will be better if the war isn't breathing down our necks," Edmond said

"It was inevitable; you think the empire are just going to let us walk past their border with an army just like that?" Jean-Paul asked

"But still, we all sign up to serve the republic don't us? So I see no point to whine about it. How about you Vernier, what do you think?" Romuald said

 _"I should use this chance to say something inspiring"_

"Whatever your opinion is it won't matter much on the battlefield. We were trained for this, it's natural for us to be send to the frontline's, But if I have to choose between a rear line Work or fighting on the frontline. I would rather choose to fight"

"Why? Why would you risk your life to fight rather than having an easy life on the rear?" Jean-Paul asked

"If I have to be honest, those who try to get a work on the rear are cowards who claim themselves as soldiers just in order to survive. I can't stand people like that, we are trained to be soldiers and it's only natural for us to be send to the battlefield and fight for our country."

Jean finishes his drink as Olivia finish "Heh I never thought the day would come where a kid like you would lecture me," Jean-Paul said

 _"I have to admit, that was pretty good. Even for my standards"_

"He's like a kid with a mature mind," Romuald said in amazement

"That's the Olivier we all knew and like!" Edmond said drinking his drink and playfully hitting her shoulder

"Well it's getting late. So I'm going to back to the dorm to pack my things," Jean-Paul said standing up

"Same here, I also need to pack my things for our briefing tomorrow" Edmond said standing up

The both walk out of the café leaving both Olivia and Romuald alone

"You know, I just remember something about your hair color..." Romuald said pointing at Olivia

"What is it?" she asked

"It's just an urban legend, but I heard that those who have white hair such as yourself are branded as a witch…"

" _A witch?"_

"They said that people who have a white hair is cursed by God himself"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Olivia asked

"I'm saying this because we will soon be deployed to the front line and I think you should know. Some people took this legend seriously and usually alienated themselves away from people with your hair color. In the academy, no one talk much about you because everybody knows you are an _Inhabituel_. But out there? In the battlefield? There are some case of… let's just say "extreme" measure taken on people like you."

Olivia nodded listening to Romuald explanation "I see… thank you. I will be more careful out there"

Romuald smiled "good to know you are hearing my advice"

"But... Out of curiosity. What are your thoughts about me?" she asked

"I didn't see a cauldron in my room and most of my organs is still intact. So Olivier Vernier, you are officially not-a-witch in my book and I'm sure that both Jean and Edmond think the same"

"Thank you…" she quietly said

Romuald seem to look his watch before standing up "well then, I'll be off. I still have some things to pack. What about you?"

"I already pack my things yesterday.. I'll stay here just a bit longer"

"Suit yourself," he said exiting the café

" _This is bad, really bad. This means I will face a lot of indiscrimination during my time serving the military."_

Olivia let out a sigh as she drink her tea

" _So this is what it feels like to be a Darcsen…[01]"_

She finished her tea and stood up "better get back. I can't be late for the deployment tomorrow"

" _I need to quickly end this war so that I can finally have the peaceful life I wanted when I join the military. That's the only alternative I can think of."_

She stops to look at the sky and clench her fist "you put me in this situation in purpose didn't you? If you think this will be enough to make me a believer, think again!" she quietly mutter

* * *

 **The next day…  
The carriage**

Olivia sit in the carriage quietly as it shook around. She soon starts hearing other people talking

"Hey have you heard?"

"What?"

"They say that the leader of the empire 95th battalion is on the Rhine…"

"95th….. Wait do you mean… Manfred von Richtofen?!"

"Yes"

Olivia quietly nudges Jean who is next to her "who is Manfred von Richtofen?"

"Manfred von Richtofen is one of the empire ace mage, record said that he have over 30 confirmed kills on his name. We at the republic called him by his title rather than his name"

"What is his title?"

"The Red Baron…"

* * *

 **Phew finally done…**

 **So this is just a quickie I am sorry if it feel rushed at the moment or short. But life have been quiet busy so I won't be posting another chapter in… I don't know, 3 to 5 days? Mainly because of family and school reason. so sorry for this**

 **[01] Darcsens are fictional race from the game Valkyria Chronicles. It is a turn base war game set in a fictional era of WW2. Due to reasons in the game, the darcsens were treated like outcast in the series. The reason she quote them is that The Darcsens is easily distinguished by their hair color, which is blackish blue. so it kind of similar to what Olivia is assume to be**

 **and this is Pre-Tanya. At this point of time she might be still in treatment from Norden or testing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
a Fox in a pack of wolves**

 **Rhine Front  
1923, 4** **th** **august**

The carriage stops at the middle of the camp with Olivia and the rest walk out of it. she soon is greeted by an officer

"Olivier Vernier? I presume?"

"Yes, that's me"

"Follow me please. I will show you your squad"

Olivia took one more glance at her friends with Edmond giving her a thumb up before following the officer

* * *

When they enter the tent they are greeted by a few men, all of them are older than her

"Good afternoon gentleman… this is Lieutenant Vernier. He will be your commanding officer as of now"

The other adults stare at her. "I wish we can all work together." The officer left the tent leaving her alone with them.

One of them walk up to her "shouldn't you supposed to be somewhere else, boy?" She could feel the venom in his words "If you are questioning my ability to give orders then I assure you that I am fit for duty," she said

The man scoffed before walking away from her. She quietly look around the men to see them muttering about her, frustrated she get out of the tent

* * *

She quietly walk around hearing whisper as she walk through

" _Isn't he too young to be here?"_

" _I didn't know the higher ups let boy like him in"_

" _He's a witch."_

" _I hate to be someone assigned to his squad, bringing a witch to the battlefield is consider bad luck"_

She quietly clench her fist as she walk pass them

 **Shooting range**

She stops at the shooting range where countless other soldiers are practicing their aim

" _If I want to survive out here. I'm going to need to pick the right weapon, since I will be involved in aerial combat then I should probably pick a light weapon for maneuverability"_

She grab one of the rifle and inspect it "if I recall this is called a Berthier rifle," she said as she started to shoot at a target dummy with it

" _Too heavy… I won't be able to maneuver much with this"_ she though putting the weapon back into the arsenal and picking up another weapon "so this is the chassepot rifle.." she try to aim and shoot with it _"not too heavy but low rate fire.. This won't be much use to me if I'm fighting mages"_

She grab another rifle from the arsenal "the Berthier Rifle…." She aim with it and let out 5 shots from the magazine _"not the best but it will do…"_

"Careful or history might repeat itself…"

She turn around to see Edmond walking to her "where are Romuald and Jean?" she ask

"They both are still busy with their squad, what about you?"

She frowned "worse, I heard people calling me a witch" she said

He pat her back "ah just ignore them, it's just a bunch of nonsense that will probably go away with one or two weeks…"

She smiled "thank you, Edmond" she said. "Heh, don't sweat it…" he look back before saying something "I should be going back or else my squad leader will kill me…"

"I should be getting back to. Good luck out there…"

"You too…" he said walking away

She was about to walk toward her tent before she felt time stops around her. She gripped her rifle tighter

"I knew you would come sooner or later…" she quietly said

" _I see that even your heart hasn't change from the first time we meet"_

She look down to see a nutcracker doll "a nutcracker doll? Are you serious? Of all the things you could be. You choose that… you truly are a pitiful "god"."

" _Your attitude is unacceptable… I see that you still not learn your lesson yet"_

"I'm sorry but I don't worship little toys…"

" _But… perhaps if I give you a blessing then you will started to have faith?"_

"A blessing?"

" _A miracle, if you could called it…"_

"Wait; Let me guess you are going to make food rain down from the sky? Oh, wait how about duplicating bread and fish? I am hungry, so now is probably the best time to make me believe in you.."

" _You are both arrogant and impu-"_

He was not able to finish the word as Olivia shoot the nutcracker "sorry, but it seem I have an itchy trigger finger. I do hope you forgive me"

She soon felt time beginning to start again

"Now that's that settled…" she said

"Vernier!"

She turns to see an officer "you have been called for your assignment," he said

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Second lieutenant Olivier Vernier. Reporting for duty!"

"Ah, Second lieutenant Vernier… you are younger than I expected.."

"With all due respect, sir. I hope you are not underestimating me."

The general clears his throat "yes, of course." He pull up a map of the warzone. "Your objective is to destroy the artillery unit that is harassing our ground troops." He point to one of the map spot "here."

"Are there any mages signature reading around the area, sir?"

"None so far, so it will be an easy assignment for you."

" _No enemy and fighting a slow enemy? I don't like the look of this, it's too easy"_

"Any more question, Lieutenant?"

"Not at all, sir!"

"Your code name will be Tarasque. Good luck on your mission" he said as Olivia walked out

* * *

Olivia look around nervously for any sign of something that can go wrong with her mission

"Is little boy scared? Don't worry we will protect you!" one of his men said with a mocking tone which cause an uproar of laugh behind her

She gritted her teeth before turning back to them "I appreciate the offer but I can take care of myself, unlike you incompetent apes, who all talk and no barks…." she said calmly, which made some of the men growl in anger

"Tarasque unit.. Multiple enemy magical signature is approaching your location. Be cautious"

" _I knew it…"_

"Understood, command. Tarasque unit out" she said through the communicator. "All of you put your barrier shield up"

One of them scoffed "heh, like we are go-"he wasn't able to finish as an explosion hit him, killing him instantly. "Enemy unit on the south!" one of them yelled

"Evasive maneuver!" she yelled as her whole squad scatter in different avoiding the artillery spells from their unknown enemy.

She continue to evade the explosion coming toward her. She turn around to see 2 imperial mages shooting at her. She put on her barrier to block their spells and speed up her flight speed. She charge up her explosion spell and shoot it at them, killing both of them. "Tarasque unit, regroup!" she yelled

She fly up and see none of her squad is there. "Tarasque Unit, where are you?!"

She heard snickers coming through her communicator "I'm sorry Lieutenant, but this is goodbye."

"What are you saying?!"

* * *

 **Sorry have to end with a cliffhanger here. Do not worry the next chapter is on the way. Thank you all of you for the review as reading them really helps me out in certain way. Although I am sorry for the constant state of the chapter being delete then re-upload.**


End file.
